A Lovely Complex
by reincarnatedcrazybutterfly
Summary: Alice has always been the "tiny one" and Jasper the "tall one." What if by some bizarre twist of fate that they switch? Both Juniors and classmates, they hate each others guts then they make a bet on who has the worst "love complex." All Human & All Crazy
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

**A Lovely Complex**

**Author's Note:**

**Loosely based on the anime of the same title, Alice has always been the "tiny one" and Jasper the "tall one." What if by some bizarre twist of fate that Alice becomes "the giant" and Jasper "the shrimp"? Both Juniors in high school and classmates to boot - these two hate each other's guts then make a bet about who can grab a date first thus a competition wherein who had the worst "love complex" ensues. All is fair in love and war but could the war end in love? **

**All Human and all crazy. Both characters are slightly OOC at some points but I promise this is full of comedy and light fluff-tastic drama. **

**This isn't a full adaptation of the anime or the live action of Lovely Complex. The only thing I'm borrowing from the anime is the concept that Alice is the tallest girl and Jasper, the shortest boy and of course – the bet. Other than that, it's all me. He-he. **

**Written for my sister Lady-von-Strife the anime-Twilight freak!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the anime Lovely Complex. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Bet

_Death glares._

_Harsh scowls._

_Folded arms._

_Furrowed brows._

_Fire._

Surges of electricity connecting sharp blue eyes with equally penetrating gray eyes - waving staggeringly back and forth both unyielding.

_If looks could kill _comes to mind.

A snarl!

A hiss!

The moment these two locked eyes in the classroom on their first day of junior year at Forks High School, tension filled the air.

On one corner, she of the 6'1" statuesque frame with raven hair styled in a pixie cut bob around her head, her delicate face was scrunched up in a scowl so fierce you could almost hear calls of wild cats in the background. Her blue eyes were serious and focused. Taller than the average girl her age – she struggles constantly to find a date where she didn't need to bend over just to talk. Student Council Vice President – Mary Alice Brandon was in for the stare down of a century.

On the other corner emitting a growl himself was he of the 5'5" short but lean frame with gold fair hair that framed his gray eyes that were intense and unblinking at the moment. He was grimacing and fought to steady himself. Shorter than the average boy his age – he too struggled constantly to find a date where he didn't need to stand on his toes just to smile in greeting. Co-captain of the School's Basketball Varsity team (despite his height) – Jasper Whitlock was not backing out from any game.

Onlookers stood by the sidelines - some in fright, some with curiosity while some, well, took bets.

Finally shifting from his position, Jasper adjusted his face into that of a smug smile, closed his eyes while shaking his head.

Alice cocked an eyebrow at him.

Jasper opened his eyes and narrowed them as he scrutinized Alice. "Sure, like wearing make-up and styling your hair would get you a date any sooner."

Alice's eyebrows shot up as he hit a nerve but decided to retort calmly than yell at him. Hell no was she going to lose her composure just for him. She let out a sigh dramatically while she bowed her head, close her eyes and touched her forehead with her index finger.

Then she opened her eyes and looked equally smug at him while she extended her pointed finger flat out to his direction.

"Well, so what if I wanted to look extra nice on our first day back? You're not as innocent as you seem, Whitlock. Nice shiny hair by the way, did you cut it? How are the ladies reacting?" she replied.

Jasper huffed then continued his glare, "My hair is just as shiny as before – _Brandon."_

"Ha! Said the talking shrimp. Figures. I mean shrimps do thrive underwater" Alice sneered.

Jasper's brows quirked in irritation then he replied, "Cute. Too bad your joke's the only the only thing cute about you, you_ Amazon._"

At the mention of Amazon, Alice struggled to keep from trembling in rage an annoyance then settled into keeping her scowl. "Humph. So how're the dates coming?"

Jasper jerked back a bit.

Alice snickered. "I thought so."

"I may not have a date_ yet _but I will soon. I believe that my 'complex' is easier. In today's world, where everything is fast and efficient – the smaller the gadget, the more efficient and handy – It's going to be a revolution for small things!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Keep dreaming shrimp, though I wouldn't be surprised if… you had…_a small package." _Alice giggled.

Jasper looked at her in aghast. "I may not be that tall but the rest of me _is_ - I assure you. And how would you even know? I don't think anyone has the balls to go up to a giant like you! You might eat them alive!"

"Why I ought to –

"Ought to what?"

Alice stomped her foot and flailed her arms. "You're impossible, Whitlock. But I will _win _this bet. I have supermodel looks so I _can _get dates."

"The only supermodel quality you have is your height Brandon. You still look like a gargoyle to me," Jasper snickered.

"Yeah, well you're still a shrimp with freaky eyes, eww." Alice shot back.

"Whatever, but the bet's still on. I hope you have tons of water as you'll be my new water girl" Jasper said.

"I don't think there's a need for that. I hope you clear your schedule as you will be my errand boy Whitlock. Prepare to lose - shrimp," Alice replied.

"Same to you Amazon, same to you," Jasper said indignantly.

The bet was on.

_Who will be the first to find love?_

* * *

**AN: Ha-ha. Just wanted to segue away from all the drama I've been doing. This is purely for fun. Hope you like it! Yes, as I've said, they're OOC. So what? This is my AU. Anything goes. Love it or hate it. Purely done for fun!**

**Margaux**


	2. Chapter 2: Class Representatives

**AN: So for those who've watched the anime and/or the live action as well as the manga of Lovely Complex, I'm not going to follow the storyline completely from it. You'll just find some of the crazy antics from the anime here like the class representatives and such. I just want to play with the idea. So remember, I'm not claiming anything here. This is just a playground and OOC for both is expected. Thanks and enjoy reading! I need this comedic break from all the drama I've been doing, bear with me. Ha-ha. Anyway, I'll be updating Parachutes next, then Endless. =)**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Whatever, but the bet's still on. I hope you have tons of water as you'll be my new water girl" Jasper said._

"_I don't think there's a need for that. I hope you clear your schedule as you will be my errand boy Whitlock. Prepare to lose - shrimp," Alice replied._

"_Same to you Amazon, same to you," Jasper said indignantly._

_The bet was on._

_Who will be the first to find love?_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Class Representatives**

**Alice**

I raised my head up high and stomped away from the jerk. There was no way I was going to lose to damn _Scottie Pippen wannabe. _So what if I'm freakishly tall? So what if I haven't had a date before? So what if boys here were short?

So effing what!

But the moment I sat on my seat I felt glum. I placed my arms on my table and rested my head on top of them. How can I win this bet? I'm so tall and no one has asked me out like ever! Am I really a freak?

I was looking down sadly at my shoes while biting my bottom lip to stop from crying. God, I was such a baby.

Then two sets of feet joined my own. I looked up and saw two familiar faces. I propped my elbow on my desk and rested my chin on my palm when I greeted them half-heartedly.

"Hello girls…"

The medium sized, slender, gorgeous Rosalie Hale was shaking her head at me in disapproval. She crossed her arms in front of her and narrowed her violet eyes at me.

"Oh for crying out loud, Alice, are you still moping about your stupid bet?" she snapped.

"Oh come on Rose. Cut her some slack," the other one said. I watched as the petite, ivory skinned, brunette Bella raised her palms in to calm Rosalie then shot a worried glance at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Always the peacemaker.

I couldn't help but emphasize their heights. Why can't I be like them – normal sized and liked by boys? These two were my best friends since we were in middle school and were among the most sought after in school. Rose was taken already by the Football captain, and hottest senior – Emmett McCarty. Bella didn't really date because she was on the honors list and focused on studying. She went out once or twice but that's it. But I swear I have been catching a particular someone who kept ogling her…

I was cut off from my thoughts by Rose's impatient foot tapping.

I cringed and covered my face with my hands. "Ahhh, it's no use guys! I'm never going to date! I'm going to end up being a shrimp's water girl!"

Rosalie smacked the back of my head and sighed audibly, "Alice, Alice, Alice, for the love of all that's holy – _get a grip!"_She said as she shook me.

I started tearing up, "B-but I haven't dated in like _ever. _How – How in heaven's name will I win this bet?"

Rosalie was starting to get annoyed – okay from the size of the vein on her head – she's already annoyed. "Why do you think you're going to lose?"

Bella looked at me expectantly as well.

"Oh, please don't make me say it. I'm tall, okay? Tall, tall, tall…" I sniffed.

Rose raised a brow and Bella's forehead puckered in concern.

"So?" Rose shot impatiently.

I looked at her incredulously. Was I not clear enough?

She sighed then her features softened, "Sweetie, your height is your _asset._ You have the height of a model with looks to boot."

I blinked, "Looks?"

Bella gave a small laugh, "Of course, silly! You have raven black hair, a rosy complexion and a delicate face. Honey, you're far from ugly."

"Whitlock seems to think so…" I muttered.

"Whitlock?" They said in unison.

"The kid has issues, you know, short ones," Rosalie remarked then she giggled.

Bella stifled a laugh as she bit her lip.

"Why do you even care? Listen Alice, why did you even agree to such a bet? Why do you care if he wins or not?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose!" I waved my hand in front of Rose with four fingers touching my thumb to make my point, "This is for pride, you know! I have to prove that I don't have the worst 'love complex' here. I have to prove that I had it easier in the love department! I need to prove that I'm not the _biggest loser_ here!" I cringed at the double meaning. Argh.

"Or maybe you like him?" Bella said with a slight smile.

I just stared at her with my mouth hung and eyes wide. _What? Why? Why Bella, why?_

Rosalie cracked up and Bella grinned while shrugging, "Well, maybe you both did it to make each other jealous…"

I sucked in a breath._ Woman, what?_

Bella just smiled, "No? Well then, I guess they just do it for…well, pride then. I am curious now though – who now has the worst 'love complex'?"

I just shook my head and sighed. This was going to be a looong semester…

* * *

**Jasper**

I stormed outside the classroom fully infuriated by that Amazon of a woman. Damn she makes me so – so –

_EAAAAGGGHHHHHH_

…For lack of better word.

I leant on the wall, closed my eyes, while my eyebrows drew together. I crossed my arms and sulked. I _had _to win this bet or I'll be like a dog that would follow orders from that Amazon. Hell no was I going to be someone's bitch. But it's going to be tough. I've been turned down countless times now all for another man with no height issues whatsoever – though still, none were taller than Brandon here but they were pretty tall… unlike me.

Then all of a sudden I felt a smack on my back and I was thrown forward. It's a good thing I was able to maintain my balance or I would've taken a bite of the floor. I turned around and glared at my attacker – _oh figures_.

Standing in front of me laughing his ass off was a burly man with curly brown locks and hazel eyes.

I was about to land one on him but all of a sudden palms were raised in front of me – restraining was pretty-boy green eyes with perpetual messy bronze hair goody-two-shoes incarnate.

Pretty boy was trying to fight off a smirk as he stood in front of the football captain bear-man.

"Easy Jasper, Emmett was only playing," he said soothingly.

"Ah, let him be, Edward. Like he can touch me anyways," Emmett said in between laughs.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. These two were my boys – Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen. Sure they were my best friends but that doesn't mean they couldn't be assholes at times.

I've known Emmett from diapers but it was only a year ago that Edward moved here. We've been tight ever since.

"Why so glum, chum?" Emmett said while wiping tears of happiness from my expense off his eyes.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Is this about the bet, Jasper?" Edward asked. Damn it. Why must he be such a know-it-all?

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "I think it is. Ha-ha. So? It's easy. You just find a date. Problem solved."

"Sure, maybe I'll start taking my growth pills now," I replied sarcastically.

"Now that – that's the attitude that got you zero lays – er – dates," Emmett scolded.

I sighed then grumbled, "You've been _such_ a great help, Em. It was s_o_ nice talking to you," I said in the fakest voice I could muster.

"He's right Em, we need to help him. Can't you set him up with some of the girls from your class?" Edward asked. Finally someone makes sense! I _knew _there was a reason for this friendship! Bless you Cullen!

Emmett shook his head, "No can do my friend. Senior girls only date college guys around here. But don't you have a fan club?"

Edward wrinkled his nose, "I wouldn't call them a _club."_

"Oh please, girls have been throwing themselves at you but you don't even give them any time of day. I'm starting to suspect your sexual preference," Emmett said after giving a 'dignified' snort.

It was true – well, the fans anyway not the Edward's gay thing. Girls have been trying hard to grab his attention but I knew he only had eyes for one though we all know that person's not dating but still – to not have a problem on getting dates… _Lucky bastard._

"Can we focus on me for a sec, guys? I don't want to be someone's bitch. I _have _to win this bet!" I said exasperatedly.

They shut up and looked at me. Edward offered a sympathetic smile, "Well, why don't you ask her?" he said suddenly brightly.

I just stared at him as if he grew horns. Are you fucking kidding me?

"That would defeat the purpose! We're battling for pride here. I can't have the worst 'love complex' here! I can't! And I would never ever dream of dating that Amazon – ever!" I started panting.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down or do we have to punch you silly?"

I swallowed a deep breath and let it out in one big huff. Normally, I was the one doing the calming but that Amazon brings out the worst in me. Damn it.

Edward was about to say something when the bell rang.

We hurried inside after saying bye to Emmett. Emmett was ahead of us by a year but being Edward's cousin, he hung out more with us.

I scanned the room and groaned. The only empty seat left as usual was the seat to the right of, you guessed it – _Alice Brandon. _We have been sitting beside each other for all of our school years together. Damn it. Rosalie Hale – Emmett's hot blonde tall-but-not-Amazonian-tall girlfriend was sitting next to Brandon's left. The girl who was slightly shorter than me who was way out of my league and someone's object of desire was sitting in front of Brandon was the school sweetheart – Bella Swan. Of course being an honor student like her, Edward sat beside her in front and everyone knew he always had a thing for Swan. He gave me a sympathetic smile before grinning at Bella who said hi to him. _Traitor – leaving me with – with – _

"Oh, it's you."

She said that in a voice coated with vitriol and then some.

I ignored her and just sat down leaning as far from her as possible.

Then Mr. Owen Johnson, our home room teacher went inside the classroom and called for order. "Hello class! How was your summer?" he started. Oh boy…

**

* * *

**

Rosalie

Look at Cullen making goo-goo eyes at Bella, gee, I wonder when he'll ever have the balls to just ask her out. Oh right, the "Bella-not-dating" thing. Ah, well.

To repel the boredom that was Johnson, I scanned the room a bit. I almost let out a laugh when I looked to my right and saw Alice leaning away from Jasper and was daydreaming while chewing on her pencil. I looked past her shoulder and saw Jasper doing the same. He was leaning away from Alice as well while drumming his fingers absentmindedly against his desk. His brow was furrowed so he was thinking as well. I bit my bottom lip and tried to focus on Johnson to keep from laughing at the absurdity of this – well, charade.

These two have fought since time immemorial – bitching about who had it rough. No one affects the other as much as the other does. How can these two not see how perfect they were for each other? Screw the height thing. Everyone knows that they bitch at each other but they had the most in common. Now they had to make this stupid bet.

I fake coughed to hide my laughter. Bella noticed and glanced back at me while raising an eyebrow. Of course, since her attention has shifted, Cullen's would be as well.

I smirked and shifted my eyes slowly to point at Alice and Jasper's direction – both had matching looks of pure irritation then I looked back at Bella and Edward and rolled my eyes.

They sneaked glances at them then turned to look back at me and grinned. Bella gave a shrug-sigh then returned to listening to Johnson. Edward shook his head and faced Johnson as well but you could see they were both trying to hold back laughter. Oh if only Emmett was here, how he would laugh his cute ass off.

Then the moment we've all been waiting for every start of the class since third-grade… I braced myself as Mr. Johnson said…

"Okay class, it's time to vote for our new class representatives. Nominations are now open!"

For our school we had block sectioning so we all had the same classes all throughout – well, except those who took advanced subjects.

And of course, all eyes were on the still oblivious _twiddle-tall_ and_ twiddle-small_. I couldn't help but snicker under my breath.

I watched as a look of amusement crept up Johnson's face as he grinned devilishly, his spectacles gleaming with delight as he pushed it back.

"Ah, Ms. Brandon? Mr. Whitlock?"

I poked Alice who broke off from her daze. I pointed to Johnson. "He called you," I whispered.

She blinked then faced Johnson, "Yes sir?"

I heard Edward whispering to Jasper as well who almost at the same time as Alice, broke off from his own little world – _no pun intended – _ah who am I kidding, that was purely intentional.

"Yes, sir?" He said as well.

Now everyone was grinning. Sneaky Mr. Johnson…

Mr. Johnson gave a nod still wearing his Cheshire cat grin and said, "Ah, is that a yes from both then? Good. Congratulations, Ms. Brandon, Mr. Whitlock. You are now the class representatives for this school year. Please –

_Wait for it…_

"_WHAT?!!"_

"_WHAT?!!"_

Ah, there it is! A unified scream of terror.

I couldn't help it anymore so I laughed. I think I even snorted a bit. _How dignified, Rosalie. _

Alice looked at me with pure shock registered on her face and her mouth kept opening and closing as if saying "Why, why – wh-why?"

I gave her a sympathetic smile and bit my lip while I shrugged and she turned with wide eyes to Mr. Johnson.

Jasper fared no better. He looked around the class while his mouth hung. Nine years, and you would think they would see this coming – I mean, come on Alice? Couldn't she have an intuition about these things? Sure she could predict sales and who would break-up or make-out but this? I chuckled. And Jasper – come on! He should've felt this – Mr. Sensitivity.

"You're both the class representatives," Mr. Johnson repeated while pushing his glasses to the top of his nose again.

"_How'd that happen?" _

"_How'd that happen?" _

…_C_ame their unified question once more.

"You're classmates voted," Mr. Johnson coolly replied.

"_WHEN?!" _

"_WHEN?!" _

They both said in unison again. The class erupted into laughter. Damn it – _every time_!

They both faced each other and glared. They both stood up in outrage and pointed to each other.

"STOP COPYING ME!!" _again in unison._

"I'M NOT COPYING YOU!" _once more…wait for the chorus…_

"_I SAID STOP YOU – _

" _Shrimp!"_

"_Amazon!"_

I burst out laughing. Music to my ears. They were now both breathing heavily their eyes locked in death glares that could cause the earth to implode – that is if they don't implode first. They were both trembling with rage and I swear veins were popping. Alice was shaking her clenched fists at her sides while Jasper was biting his lip and I swear it was only a matter of time before he yanked his golden hair out.

Much as I wanted to sit back and watch the show, I had to calm her. Bella and I stood up and grabbed Alice on either elbow before she bitch slaps Jasper.

"Let me go, let me at him – let me at him!" Alice struggled.

"Easy honey," I said to her.

"Calm down, Alice." Bella soothed.

Edward was clutching Jasper as well. It wasn't that hard to do as he was a lot taller than him unlike Bella and me…Alice was really big!

You could still see the fire and electricity surging from their eyes! Such heat! Such…_passion? _I smirked.

Mr. Johnson still unfazed – of course he would be – he has been our homeroom teacher for two years now, this being the third so this was all routine – clapped to call our attention.

"That's enough. You are the class representatives once more –

"B-but Mr. Johnson, shouldn't others be given the chance as well?" Alice said desperately while Jasper nodded at that suggestion as pleadingly as he could. See? They agree on some terms.

"Sorry Ms. Brandon, but it was a unanimous vote," Mr. Johnson calmly replied.

"But Mr. Johnson! I can't – I just can't be _his _partner nine years in a row! Can't it be anyone else but _him_? No offense." Alice begged while he shot a look at Jasper who muttered, "None taken." Heh. He just wanted to get out of this.

"You two are perfect."

Laughter once more from the crowd – err – class. Damn, who needs comedy central when you have these two?

"But Mr. Johnson, look how she's grown! I fear for my safety!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah, you should – you really _should," _Alice snapped back.

"See? _See? _See that! I can't work with an Amazon like her," he continued while pointing to Alice.

"The feeling is mutual. I can't work with anyone _short _of perfection," Alice said smugly.

"Hah. This class isn't _big _enough for the likes of Amazons like you," Jasper retorted. I swear Alice's nose is flaring right now.

"That's funny. I thought, everything is big enough for you," Alice sniffed as she held her head high. Damn, now they were using lame jokes. Oh if only Emmett was here – he would've enjoyed this.

"Like you would know. With height like yours, pretty soon you'll be singing, 'It's a small world after all.'"

Bella cracked up and Edward laughed with her. Pretty soon people were clutching their stomachs or wiping tears.

Alice was about to retaliate when Mr. Johnson clapped his hands three times as he did before.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two. You're both the class representatives for this school year –

"B-but –

"– No buts. Decision is final. Congratulations! See me at the end of the class. You may go," he said then went to carry his things and left the room.

One by one and some by groups filled out of the class room leaving only me, Bella, Edward and the terrible twosome.

Alice sulked as she crossed her arms across her chest and it almost looked as if smoke were coming out of her ears.

Jasper ran a hand through his hair and let out a big sigh then proceeded to shake his head.

"There, there Alice. You guys have been partners for a long time. What's one more year – or two?" Bella tried to calm Alice.

"Humph. Fine. Whatever." She sniffed the air once more before looking at Jasper icily. "I guess I'll see you later."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately," he muttered then stalked off the room.

Edward smiled sympathetically at us then looked at Bella. "Bella, are you ready to um, go?" He said uneasily as he grinned crookedly at her. Good God, Cullen's a fox but of course, Emmett's still my daddy. I wanted to roll my eyes at Bella's obliviousness. She didn't even hear Edward as she was busy fixing her things.

I nudged her. Bella looked at me surprised and I tilted my head towards Edward's direction.

She blushed, embarrassed as she covered her mouth with her hands and laughed. "Oh sorry Edward, I didn't catch that."

Edward chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "It's okay. I was just asking if you were ready to go to our next class…."

Bella laughed, "Oh! Yes, of course." They both had chemistry – er – advanced Chemistry that is. Damn it, now they had me doing jokes. The rest of us had free period 'til ten.

Bella bent down to get her things to which dashing prince Edward came to her rescue.

"Here, let me help you with that."

"No, I have it – oh, thank you then." She didn't even finish when the prince had her books on his arms already. These two were giving me a sugar rush. Man, they should just get together already.

"Bye Rose, Bye Alice!" She waved.

"See you later Bella," I smiled back.

"Yeah, later Bella," Alice said half-heartedly. She was still bummed out.

Bella looked concerned so I mouthed "I'll take care of it." She nodded then went out.

"Later ladies!" Edward called out before tailing Bella.

"Ah, why can't I have that?"

I turned around and found Alice sitting on top of her desk looking wistful.

I crossed my arms in front of her. "What? Those two? You envy those two? One is blind, the other mute?" I smiled at my own reference then cringed. What was with me today with the jokes? Sheesh.

Alice scowled, "Oh you know what I mean. People like you have it so easy. Boy meets girl, they fall in love – end of story. That is – for normal sized people that is." She sighed.

I shook my head and placed my hands on my hips, "Ali, Ali, Ali… size doesn't matter. It's how you carry yourself. Where's your confidence? You are vice-president of the student council. Where'd all the confidence go?"

"I don't know. It's just, ahhh he just irks me soooo!" she flailed her hands in the air.

"Down tiger. I know, I know. Come on, let's go see Emmett."

"Oh joy, I feel so much better," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

I laughed then quirked an eyebrow, "Would you rather stay here then?"

She shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"That's a good girl."

"Good girl?" someone snorted.

Oh.

"What do you want, Whitlock?" Alice said bored.

"Johnson wants to see us now since it's free period. He needs to go afterwards – emergency meeting," he answered.

Alice sighed, "Fine." Then she stood up, got her things and stomped towards Jasper.

"See you later, Alice." I called out.

"Yeah, yeah. Later Rose," she said while giving a small smile as she walked out of the class.

"Emmett's outside, he's just talking to Crowley – message sent," Jasper said to me before he followed after Alice.

"Thanks!" I called out to him as I walked out as well.

I watched the tandem walk side-by-side bickering all the way. I giggled.

Then I felt a hand on my back and I turned around and saw my monkey man. "What's so funny?" he asked, grinning.

"Hey babe. Oh you know, the usual – Amazon-shrimp fight," I said wickedly.

He laughed. "Let me guess, class representatives?"

I flipped my hair and grinned at him, "Was there any doubt?"

He shook his head and laughed once more. Then he took me by the hand and we walked towards the hall with me telling him the events that transpired.

"Those two bitch like a married couple," Emmett commented.

"I know. The whole school knows. It's only a matter of time…"

Emmett agreed to that.

Like what Mr. Johnson said.

"They're perfect."

* * *

**AN: Wow! I did not expect this chapter to be long. It was so much fun to write! I know I'm way out of my element (drama is my forte) but even I'm amazed. Ha-ha. Love it or I hate it – I won't stop writing this! This is for me and my sister of course but if you like it then, thank you very much! **

**Margaux**


	3. love

Hello everyone!

My story "Just Say" was nomitated by an angel somewhere out there at the The Indies Twific Awards for Best Use of Music as Inspiration Complete. Please do vote for me if you love this story. Thanks!!! And super love to whoever nominated me. I super appreciate it. :)

www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com

Much Love,

Margaux


	4. HELP MAKE A DIFFERENCE

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for not being able to update my stories. Being a college senior is hard and we had numerous consecutive sleepless nights doing our research work. Our proposed study would be the effect of humor therapy on young adult cancer patients. It's really eaten up most of our time and add to this would be my on-the-job training in a guidance and counseling department (100 hours). And now, here in the Philippines, we are facing a crisis recently, which is the onslaught of the typhoon Ketsana (local name Ondoy). We were among the fortunate yet affected ones. And now we're busy with helping our friends, classmates, schoolmates, family, and other people. Our school is busy organizing relief centers and donation drives. Being one of the student leaders, I'm doing my part by spreading the word getting contacts outside (I wasn't allowed to go out so sending donations and information dissemination is all I could do for now. As soon as I get the go signal, I'll try to run over our university and help.)**

**If you want to help, I've posted links and contact number you can go use on my twitter account. Follow me at margz29 (twitter account link is also on my homepage). Help no matter how small is greatly appreciated. Just by spreading the news, you're already contributing a lot.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon… and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Much love,**

**Margaux**


	5. Plagriasm

Dear readers,

The main reason why I'm not updating my stories is because of my undergraduate research work that, you've guessed it, takes half a year to do. Our oral defense is on the 18th and my team and I are rigorously preparing for that. Another are my applications to Med schools. I still have an interview and a test to take. Plus, I also have a publication to take care of where I'm still part of the editorial board (executive). So the plate's full. Bearwith me, After the defense I will continue my story.

Though I also have one good reason why not. Why? On January 25th, ysar sent me a message here in ff telling me that I was a victim of plagiarism. Someone reuploaded the entirety of "Just Say" and took credit for it. She even changed the title to "Jasper and Bella." Rest assured, because of ysar's help, the matter has been reported and dealt with. The story was taken down just this week by the administrator of the site. The story by the way, was uploaded on watpad. An ebook community. So I don't know how many "Jasper and Bella" ebook had been downloaded completely violating my intellectual property. I wouldn't have minded if I was credited or the alleged "author" informed me. The violator has been there since August so my story was probably there since last year and it was only now that I found out thanks to ysar. If it wasn't for ysar, then...

It's just really disheartening. I'm not her only victim. She took credit for almost a dozen stories. I just wanted you all to know. I'm still shaken by what happened. It's not flattering. It's wrong. We'll see after my defense if I can recover a bit. That violator ruined ff for me. I'm sorry.

Anyways, I'll really try if you guys are still with me. For those who are waiting for the continuation of Parachutes, the epilogue of Silence, the Loudest Sound, and the next chapter on iWish, if you really want to, I'll continue but not right now. Give me time. Thank you.

Margaux


End file.
